Music
by shadowthief-wolf
Summary: Fluffy one-shot between Stiles and Malia.


A fluffy story between Stiles and Malia. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Music**

Malia was surprised to find Stiles slumped over his desk with the headphones on rather than in bed when she crawled through his window. She knew he wouldn't be able to hear her calling his name over the racket that his headphones were making so she walked up and tapped him on the shoulder to let him know she was there. He spun around, waving his arms frantically. She just smiled at him and went over to the bed, "Relax, I can hear your heartbeat is racing. It's just me."

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You are going to give me a heart attack!" He pulled his headphones off forcefully and glared at her. He had been awake at his desk for hours, panicking over the dead pool list and the few leads that they did have. He wouldn't admit it but seeing Malia's name on there had terrified him. She was practically his girlfriend and he wanted to do everything he could to protect her, even if that wasn't much being just human.

"You couldn't hear me, what else was I suppose to do?"

He lifted his Ipod about to pause the music but his mind quickly backtracked and froze on the word girlfriend. Malia was becoming his girlfriend, in a weird sort of way. All the late night visits, he had risked his life to stand by her side during the full moon and then there was the feeling he had when he saw her name on that list. Why did it take him so long to think of her with the title of his girlfriend? Probably because they hadn't done very much dating type stuff yet, minus the late night visits. That and their lives were constantly in some sort of danger, though that didn't seem to stop Scott and Kira.

Malia fidgeted under his gaze, "What?"

Stiles was snapped back to reality. "Malia, do you want to try having a date?"

She shrugged, "Sure." She had heard enough about dating from everyone talking in the halls at school and it sounded like it could be fun as long as it was with Stiles. "What do you want to do."

"Now?"

"Yes, you said you wanted a date and we are both here so lets have a date." Malia didn't get why Stiles wanted to wait. "Unless you just want to come to the bed."

Stiles face reddened and he looked away, spotting the headphones. "Well I was thinking more about dinner and a movie sorta thing but we can do something now." He grabbed his Ipod and headphones and brought them to the bed. "Like listening to music. This is one of my favorites!" Stiles put the headphones on Malia and she sat there as he scrolled through his list to pick out his favorite.

Stiles pulled the headphones away from Malia. "So how did you like it?"

Malia chewed her lip, seeing the eager anticipation in Stiles's eyes. "It's fantastic, isn't it?"

"Well," Malia wasn't one to use what Stiles referred to as "white lies" even though he tried to teach her about them over and over. He had said they help in some situations but she still couldn't grasp the need to not state things things the way they were... until now. "It's not bad?" She tried smiling at him but already Malia could tell Stiles didn't believe her.

"This is one of the greatest bands ever."

"I don't hate it."

"But you don't like it."

"Uh, no. Not really." She preferred music that she could sway her body to. The song she had heard just sounded depressing to her.

Well this is going well, Stiles thought. He recalled when he once had proclaimed to Scott that he would never be with a girl who couldn't appreciate the same music. Maybe he could try another?

He was about to start scrolling again when Malia put her hand over his. "Maybe we can take a walk." She had left the window open and could feel the warm breeze, a perfect night for a walk through the woods. Stiles agreed and the two slipped out the door, careful not to disturb the sheriff. Stiles imagined that having to explain why they were leaving the house and why Malia was over would put a damper on their first officially labeled date.

They walked in silence through the empty streets of Beacon Hills as Malia pulled Stiles along toward the woods. She led him through the trees, careful to make sure he didn't stumble on any roots or rocks as they wound their way along and up to a cliff edge. Malia taking deep breaths of the familiar forest air as they sat on a rock overlooking their sleepy home.

"Do you miss it?" Stiles couldn't resist asking.

"Sometimes. It's easier in the woods, everything makes more sense here. School is confusing and I know I don't understand other things still. Like what not to say." She said, moving closer to him for warmth.

Stiles laughed, "But you are making progress!"

She smiled up at him, "Still I feel like everything is highlighted in red." She sat, listening to the sound of the trees and Stiles's steady heartbeat, enjoying the calmness of the woods..

After a few minutes she spoke again. "It's also lonely out here. I didn't spend much time with the other coyotes."

Stiles slipped his arm around Malia's waist. "There are other coyotes around here?"

"They pass through from time to time. I just never was willing to leave my den and go with them. But with you, I don't feel lonely and things make sense. I like being with you." She was looking at him now rather than out over the town.

Stiles stared into her brown eyes, "I like being with you too." He leaned in and eagerly kissed her.

Malia pulled away when a howl rang through the air, her eyes glowing blue in the dark. "I like this kind of music."

Stiles laughed thinking of all the times a howl had frightened him but now, sitting with Malia, the mournful howl sounded peaceful. All their other troubles seemed far away. "I like it too."


End file.
